Who I am
by Korlee
Summary: Leah wakes up in the forest the morning after Sam and Emily's wedding. Not remembering a thing about the previous night, leaving her in a mess. But this is one mess that she isn't going to be able to clean up on her own. Rated M just to be cautious. Enjoy
1. Preface: Failing to Remember

_Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Twilight Saga._

* * *

><p><strong>Who I am<strong>

Preface: Failing to Remember

The rustling of leaves fills my ears, awaking me. I squint from the sound, my hearing extremely more sensitive than normal. I slam my eyes shut just as soon as I open them. What little light shines, is enough to cause my head to throb with vigor. I groan as I push myself up into a sitting position, the crunching of the leaves continuously flowing into my ears. I extend my dry tongue from my mouth to wet my dry lips. Abruptly, I pause as a burning graces my bottom lip. Delicately, I slide my tongue farther down. The bitter, iron taste of dried, crusty blood lingers on my taste buds.

I run the back of my hand across my eyes, as I push myself up to stand. I find it hard to put weight on my right arm, a soreness has taken its hold. I examine it to find deep purple marks. I take my left hand placing it over the marks. A perfect hand. Telling by the thickness and span it's a man's. The fact that it's still purple, tender to the touch, I know it's one of the other pack members. One of the manlier ones.

The wind rustles through the trees above me, I can feel the breeze cooling every part of my skin. Confused, I push my head down. Not a stitch is left on me. Well, I hated that dress anyway. I don't have time to worry where it is. My problem now, is to find out how the hell I got into the woods from Sam and Emily's reception. Emily wouldn't be very pleased with me losing the dress. Although I did look pretty good in it, but I look good like this-

I stop dead in my tracks as I notice my legs. Dried blood stains my russet toned inner thighs, sliding down to my ankle where it abruptly stops.

Snapping my head up, I take in a deep intake of air thinking that the smells around me will trigger any memories of last night. But none come to mind.

Instead, I find it utterly difficult to remember anything.

Could've I gotten so drunk as to forget everything that happened last night? No, I couldn't have. It's not possible. Yes, I drank. But it wasn't for pleasure. It was just a way to numb my feelings for the time that it could. And the time that it could wasn't for very long.

I sigh knowingly that I have to go through the whole day, leading up to now. That is if I want to remember anything.

I run through every part of my memory, only to piece a few things together. Earlier that day, before the wedding my mother had given me a speech about how to 'Act nice' and 'It's Emily and Sam's big day. You don't want to ruin it, do you?' No, that was the last thing on my mind. If only I could've ruined it. I think I'd be much more happier now and not stuck in this dilemma. I come to the conclusion that I didn't start drinking until the reception. Well, that's a lie. I had smuggled a few sips from Embry's flask before the 'I do's.' I remember dancing wildly at the reception with Embry, Paul and anyone that wanted to dance with me. I always managed to have a drink on the dance floor. But with the amount of grinding and being what I am, I definitely burned it all off. The last thing I come to remember is that I pissed off one of the wolves, resulting in the bruise on my arm.

Remembering nothing more.

A distant howl form deep within the forest, notifies me that my pack members are searching for me. I decide that now is the best time to leave the woods. As I walk down the trail, leaves crunch with every step. I decided not to phase as I know the questions that I will be bombarded with. Nor do I have the decency to tear myself away from my present thoughts and answer them.

I stop in my tracks as a familiar fabric touches my feet. I glance down to find the demolished remains of my thong. My favorite one at that, too. I crouch getting close to the forest floor, clutching the cotton in my hands. I lift my head as the breeze carries the identifiable smell of my perfume mixed in with something I quite can't pick up on. I spot bits and pieces of the navy blue silk, hanging in shards from the bushes and limbs around me. Abruptly, I pick up my pace, snatching any piece of fabric I see as I pass.

The fast pace of my walking turns in to a jog. Suddenly, I find myself in a full out sprint, heading for the little safety of my home.

As I run down the rocky drive way, I fling the pieces of the dress and thong into the trash. I make a mad dash to the side of my house. I extend my arms above my head, jumping to reach the tree limb above me. I yank my body to where I'm sitting on the branch. I continue to scurry up the tree until I'm at my window. Luckily, I left it open.

I hurl myself through the pane, my feet landing with a soft thud on the carpeted ground. I pause hoping no one has heard me.

"Leah?" my mom calls from down the hall. "Honey, is that you?"

I hurriedly stride across my room, and into my bathroom, as I hear her footsteps nearing my room. I slam the bathroom door, locking it. Pressing my bare back against the coolness of the door, I try to ease my heavy breathing. All of the soreness sets in, and it's almost enough to cause me to fall to the floor.

I turn toward the mirror sitting above the sink, glancing through my dark, wind-tangled strands of hair that have fallen in my face. For a moment I stop my heavy breathing, pausing any intake of air. Slowly, I drag a trembling hand up to the left side of my neck. I hiss in pain that is now burning through my neck and into my veins.

Removing my hand from the wound, I examine it. Hastily, I clutch my bloodstained hand into a fist.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into this time?

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Unkown Changes

Chapter 1: Unknown Changes

_One week later..._

"Leah, do you care to tell me why you haven't been running your patrols?" Jacob demandingly ask while we walk upon an ancient trail on the Reservation.

I shrug my shoulders, running a bare foot across the rocks, not wanting to answer.

Abruptly, Jacob stops. We both turn towards each other. He catches my eyes in his staring intently into mine.

"I don't know, Jake," I sigh, pushing my hair behind my shoulder. "I just don't feel up to it right now. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is, Leah. Don't you realize-" he pauses, his gaze fixated on my neck. I fling my hand up in a hopeless attempt to cover the fresh scar, hoping he hasn't seen it. But I know he has. "What the hell is that?" Taking hold of my hand he pulls it from the scar. I hiss as his callused hand brushes across the tender area. "Leah, who claimed you?" He asks, wanting a truthful answer this time. I push his hand from my throat, hating his hold on me. I glare up at him, failing miserably to stay calm.

"Damn it, Jake! Some-" Almost directly on cue the nauseous feeling that has been consuming my morning takes me down again. The color drains from my face, as a worried expression absorbs Jake's being.

Hurriedly, I sprint to the nearest tree, throwing my upper body forward. The remnants of what little breakfast I forced down this morning reappears, sending a slight burning through my throat. After, anything and everything is rebelled from my stomach I stand upright. I turn back towards Jake, running the back of my hand across my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How did you get sick? This doesn't make any sense," Jake states with a dumbfounded look now on his face.

"Don't be so shocked. There's a first for everything," I point out motioning towards myself. I glare at him, once more, through my deep chocolate eyes, before leaving. "I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

I walk rapidly on the trail, leaving Jake behind. My bare feet hit the porch as I pull open the sliding glass door. I walk past my mom in the kitchen making an early lunch. I don't question it, I don't care what her plans are.

"Leah, Sam and Emily called," she informs me, as I crawl up a couple of stairs. I don't give a fuck about what Sam and Emily had to say. So, I simply ignore her comment, continuing up the stairs. "They're coming over for lunch." That grabs my attention.

I pause my assent up the stairs. I pivot around, flying down the stairs.

"Why the hell did you invite them? You know, as well as anyone how I feel." I yell while starring down at her. "How dare you do this to me!" I pound my fist upon the granite counter top, sending cracks throughout it. But that's the least of my worries. I drag up my hand to eye level, examining it. For an unknown reason it has begun to purple as I feel the pain running through it.

"Don't start this, Leah," my mother says in a steady voice.

"I didn't. He did!"

"Well, I'm ending it. Now, go upstairs shower, change and get some shoes on. You look-"

"Like what?" I growl lowly at her.

"Just go," she demands. I know that I must before I really upset her and that's one thing that I hate doing to her.

I slam the door to my room as soon as I've slid in. I began pacing back in forth in my room in a blind rage. I feel the ripples of hatred consume my body, as the barrier of my second form threatens to take over.

Instinct begins to seize me. I know I must act on impulse to stop from phasing in the middle of my room. I fling open the door of my bathroom, hurriedly pushing the cold water on. I step underneath the pouring water, trying to calm myself. The water seeps through my clothing that I didn't have time to strip from. The water is like icy bullets upon my skin. It's almost as if there's a singing sound radiating off my skin, and steam rising in the air. The water becomes unbearable, freezing my lungs, unable to catch a breath of air.

I step back onto the hardwood floor of my bathroom. I yank the wet clothing form my body, slinging the items into my hamper. Drawing clothes from my drawers, I realize that I'm doing what my mother had wanted. I shove the clothes back in their spots, not caring to put any on.

I hear a slight tap on our front door, followed by the entrance of no other than Sam and Emily.

That's my cue!

I strut down the stairs, past Sam, Emily and my mother. I walk out the door ignoring any of their comments. As I walk down my drive way I can hear the apologizing of my 'behavior' by my mom and Emily reassuring replies. Sam completely silent.

I stop in front of Embry's house, striding over to the side where his room is located. I tap on the window, hoping I have caught his attention. There's no movement or light in the room, most likely he's sleeping. I bang on the window this time, until I see his head pop up. He turns glancing in my direction.

"Let me in," I mouth, giving him a look he knows well.

Embry and I have grown close over the course of the years. He's been my support network. Well, aside from Seth. But there are just some things I can't share with Seth. Embry knows everything. Imprinting and phasing is what brought us together one night while we were on patrol.

I watch as he pushes the window open. He scoots over in the bed to let me crawl in beside him. I pull the deep blue comforter across my body. He faces me trying to read my expression. Soon enough he figures it out, as always.

"How long are they going to be there?" he asks in a gruff voice, that tells me he's been asleep.

"I'm not sure. Jake have you running extra patrols?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah. All on your expense. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Leah," he sighs. He probably hates that I won't answer him. He's used to me telling him everything.

"Just go back to sleep," I instruct, pushing his head onto the pillow. "I'll leave in an hour or so." I lay there beside him, closing my eyes, trying to make sense of this whole mess.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sis!" Seth exclaims, happily plopping down beside me on the couch.<p>

"Is there any time that you aren't so damn happy?" I ask, before popping a couple of chips into my mouth.

"Nope." He smiles brightly at me, while snaking his hand into the bag set in-between him and I. I give him the dirtiest go to hell look, snarling through my bared teeth. "Hey, you need to lay off of the chips. You're getting a little pudgy." And with that he retreats to his room, chip bag in hand.

I arise from the couch making my way to the pantry to retrieve more food. I stop as Seth's words sink in. Well, not his words, but the mood behind them. He usually jokes about shit like that, but there was no laugh or smile laced in his words. I drop what little food I have gathered in my hands.

I sprint up the stairs, into my bathroom. I strip my shirt from my body, turning sideways in the mirror. I glance down at my flat stomach.

But it's not flat. Instead, a small bump has taken its place. I try sucking in thinking that I'm just pushing out my muscle but the bump won't go away. I place a hand on the roundness of my torso.

I pause my breathing, being extremely still. Feeling a slight movement deep within me causes me to jerk away my hand.

Could it be?

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Test Results

Chapter2: Test Results

Well, I know how it happens. But not to me! There's such a slim chance that being what I am that I could even be-

"Pregnant," I gasp out, clasping the plumpness of my tummy. "No, no." I begin pacing around my bathroom, brushing my mangled strands of hair away from my neck and face. "This can't be. It's not possible." Immediately, I find it hard to consume any of the surrounding air. My pulse rises as a sticky sweat breaks across my skin. The walls feel as if they're closing around me.

Promptly, I shove myself to the wooded floor, heaving my head among my legs.

Once I regain my composure, I rise from the floor, dragging my shirt back on. I walk back into my room, clutching a sweater from my bed. Before leaving my room I find what little money I can, collecting a maximum of three dollars.

I slide through the front door of my home, clutching my truck keys in my shaky hand.

I gulp in an immense amount of air as I push the keys into the ignition. I yank the truck into drive, pulling out of my driveway.

Slowly, I drive down the dirt roads of La Push, making my way to our seemingly big store.

I draw the door open letting in gust of cool air. As I walk into the store I try to look as if nothing is wrong with me. But I can tell it's a failed attempt by the stares I receive from the other costumers.

I change the look I was going for to one many know around La Push. I snap my head towards the direction where two girls have begin speaking of me. They're in Seth's grade and by the way they talk of him I can tell they're crushing on him. I find one of the girls eyes, glaring her down. I flare my nostrils and bear down on my jaw. They soon grow silent.

Finding the secluded area for pregnancy test, I stop and stare. I stand for what I think is ten minutes only being a couple. Soon I fall into a haze controlled by my thoughts.

I have to be sure that all of this is real. It definitely doesn't seem that way. I have to buy one test just to be completely accurate. I know I'm in denial. Not wanting to face the truth. Maybe I'm just getting the test to reassure myself. There's the slight thought deep in my mind praying it's not true.

I'm only trying to fool myself.

All of the signs are showing. A lot faster than they should too. That's only because of being what I am. Although, doctor Cullen tried explaining it to me. I still don't understand it. Well, I understand it I just choose not to. And that's the same thing I'm doing now. Keeping myself from what I already know. Trying to make the present matter disappear. Or something. But I know it's true. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I'm pregnant.

"Miss," a soft voice calls from behind, breaking me from my haze. I turn around to face a young Quileute girl, she has a red apron on with her name tag pinned above her right boob. "Do you need some help?" she asks with a sympathetic look on her face. I can tell she's good at reading people's features. Or maybe I didn't hide the bump well. Failing to find my voice, I give her a short nod, tugging on the oversized sweater that I'm wearing.

Moving in front of me she bends down retrieving a couple of various brands. She stands, turning to face me, pressing the boxes in my hand.

She smiles brightly at me. It hurts to look at the girls cherry face. I fixate my eyes on the racks behind her checking the prices. I nearly gasp at the prices of some she's handed me. Hurriedly, I begin ramming the boxes back in their spots.

"They're too much," I finally choke out in a voice that sounds nothing like mine. The girl grabs my hand before the last is put away.

"Take it," she says smiling at me. I open my mouth to protest but she silences me. "No, it's fine. I insist. Take it. It's alright." She gently pushes me towards the back exit. I turn and force a smile as I walk out of the store.

When returning to my home, I make a hasty retreat up to my room. I shut and lock my room door, doing the same with my bathroom when I get in.

Taking deep breaths I try to slow my breathing down so that it will return to normal. I succeed for a moment but then my heart begins pounding faster in my chest as my palms break out into a sweat.

After ten minutes of trying to calm myself down and talking myself in and out of what I'm doing, I finally force myself to pee on the damn stick.

Now, all I have to do is sit a minute and wait. A minute isn't long, just sixty seconds. I hop on the counter, starring at the clock, waiting for the time to pass. The clock's continuous ticking seems to mock me with each movement of the hand. The seconds seem to go on forever.

Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight.

My nerves take over and I begin to feel a nauseous feeling consume me. I clutch my stomach, trying to ease the queasiness. My pulse rises again as the clock comes closer to its designated time.

Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen.

My skin begins to burn up as my chest heaves up in down. I've never felt this off kilter since my transformation. Hurriedly, I turn on the cool water. I cup my hands underneath the flowing stream, splashing my face and drizzling it down my neck.

Finally, I cool down. I turn back towards the clock, seeing the last seconds count down.

Three, two, one.

I hold my breath as the next few moments fall into slow motion. I turn back to the counter seeing the damned stick in front of me. With trembling hands I force myself to pick it up. I wrap my fingers around the plastic, dragging it into my line of sight.

My vision blurs and it takes me a second to focus in on what I'm seeing. I blink hard not fully understanding what it reads.

Suddenly, the small pink happy face sinks into my being, burning me.

Rage fills my soul as my grip tightens around the small stick. I fling it across the room. Out of my sight.

"Fuck!" I yell at the top of my lungs, not caring if my brother or all of La Push hears me. "Fuck!" I find myself in the mirror, starring at what I've become. Furious, I slam my fist against the reflective glass. Shards are sent flying around me.

As if second nature, my arms fly up around my torso. Protecting what little life is held there. A sharp pain rips through my lower abdomen as realization hits me.

"It's all real," I gasp out.

In a matter of seconds my knees buckle beneath me, leading me to the floor, as a single solitary tear runs down my cheek.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we are meeting in the woods?" Embry asks crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"Because our conversation needs to be private," I reply, hoping he catches on to the seriousness of the matter.

"Then why couldn't we have just-"

"Just listen," I drop my voice so that only he can hear. "I have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"You can't tell anyone. Don't let any of them know the cause of my retreat."

"Wait, what's causing you to leave?" I can tell he is becoming frantic, wanting to know the cause of my distress.

"Embry, you have to promise me."

"Leah, will you answer my damn questions?"

"Yes. Just promise me you won't breathe a word. Or think about any of it."

"Yes, Leah, I promise. Now what's wrong?"

Without a word I pitch the white and pink stick towards him. He flinches, stepping out of the line of fire.

"Goss Lee! Someone peed on that!" he exclaims looking at me with disgust. "What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"A shit load. Just pick it up and read the damn thing." I demand, tired from his bitching.

He does as instructed, guiding the stick to his face. He blinks, pushing it back, then pulling it close again. He shakes his head, then fixates his gaze upon me.

"Damn, so Emily's already pregnant! I thought she-" I stop him before he is lead too far. I gaze into his eyes, completely serious.

"No, Embry." I gulp, trying to push the words through my mouth. "It's me."

His eyes widen, and for a moment I think he's gone utterly insane. He face changes once more, an expression that I can't read, as the pregnancy test is released from his grasp.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Runnning from Problems

Chapter 3: Running from Problems

"Where are you going?" Embry ask, as I sling my bag past him and into the bed of my truck.

"Seattle," I heave out, releasing the bag with a thud. "My aunt has an apartment in the city. She left it for our use whenever needed."

"Leah," Embry sighs, turning towards me. "Running isn't going to make anything better." He places a firm hand on my shoulder, starring intently down at me.

"I know," I reply lowly, averting my eyes from his gaze while pushing his hand from me.

"Then why are you running?"

"Because, Embry-" But I can't finish the sentence. No use of words will help him to understand how I feel.

"Because what?" The vigor in his voice notifies me of how he really feels about my condition.

"Because of what people will think! Sam, Emily, Paul, my mother, they'll all judge me. Don't you understand? My own mother. I don't even know who the father is!" I yell, probably loud enough to wake the whole Reservation. Hurriedly, I cup my hand over my mouth afraid of causing a scene.

"Lee, please. Don't leave. You can stay at my place. I'm moving out soon enough anyways." I don't stop to consider the offer. My mind is already made up.

"No, Embry," I refuse, shaking my head.

"What about Seth? What will come of him?" I hadn't given much thought to this, but he's older now. It's about time he took care of himself.

"He'll be fine because I know that Jake, Quil, and you will take care of him."

"Leah, there's still people here that care for you." I know it's true.

"One isn't enough," I mumble under my breathe knowing he has heard.

Immediately, I am pulled into his small, yet strong chest. "Leah, everything will work out. Please will you understand that?" I lay my cheek against his chest, embracing in the condolence. Before releasing me he plants a small kiss upon my head. "I promise."

I climb into my truck, shutting the door. "Here," I extend my hand out of the cab holding a letter out to Embry. "Read it and write me back, the address in enclosed. But don't tell anyone or come visit me."

"Alright. You be safe, Leah." He instructs faking a smile.

"You forget who you're talking to. I am a she wolf, after all." He lets out a light chuckle.

"Not only a she wolf, but the she wolf."

"Thanks, Em," I chuckle out, almost smiling.

"Bye, Leah," Embry faintly stutters out, low enough to only where I can hear it.

I try to force out a good bye, but instead I just stare at him as I slowly roll up the window. I spin the dial on my stereo, Mumford and Sons pouring out my speakers. I draw the truck into gear as I turn out of the drive way. I sigh, watching Embry wave from the rearview mirror as I make my way towards Seattle.

* * *

><p>I push my door open to my truck, drawing up my hood on my sweater as the icy cold wind bites at my cheeks. I hurriedly walk through the light rain that is falling, coming up to the door of the apartment complex.<p>

As I stride up to the front desk, a familiar man greets me. I gently place my bag down on the floor beside my feet.

"Good evening, Ms. Clearwater?" he questions giving me a quizzical look, as the dim lighting of the lobby shades some of his features.

"Yes, that's right," I confirm, shoving my hood down.

"You're Anne's niece, right?" I give a short nod, as he continues. "She said that you might be dropping by. I'll just go grab the keys ma'am and you may go up to your apartment."

After receiving the keys, I pick up my bag and make my way to the elevator. Stepping in the operator asks for my floor number. He awaits my reply, examining me. If I didn't know any better I would say he was checking me out. Surly not though. In a hoarse voice I tell him my number, turning away from him. As soon as the doors open, I slide through, edger to get out of the confinement of the elevator.

My breath hitches as I find the apartment. I thrust the key into the door, twisting it open. Something falls to the floor as I push my way through. I glance down at the envelope, spotting my name. I clasp it in my hand, recognizing my aunts handwriting.

I drop my back, flinging the door shut. I make my way over to the couch to sit, I break the seal of the envelope. Slowly, with trembling hands I drag the letter out of its home. Steadily, I unfold the letter reading the contents of what my aunt has to say.

_Dear Leah,_

_I suppose you've come to the apartment for some apparent reason. I hope you haven't got into too much trouble. I know you're probably the only one to come here out of your family. Seth is too much of a home body to leave, going out on his own. Your mom, well you know how she is. _

_Depending on the time that you are reading this I'll probably be in my new home in Louisiana or still traveling around the world. _

_So, Leah, I'm leaving this apartment in your name. There are a couple of papers that you'll have to sign in the lobby with Johnny. Anything and everything that I've left here is yours. And you can come and go as freely as you please. It is after all your new home. _

_I hope you're are safe, whatever reason that has drawn you here. All that I ask is that you take care of the apartment and be nice to the staff. I know you probably will if they don't tick you off. _

_Come visit me in Louisiana once I get moved in. My number is still the same so text or call when you want._

_Be safe and smart, dear. Remember that I love you._

_Sincerely, Aunt Anne Clearwater_

I fold the letter, placing it back in the envelope. I sigh, remembering the time when my dad had given me some significant advice.

_"Leah, dear," my father said as I sat crying on my bed. "I know things don't seem good now, but out of everything bad there will be something good to come. I promise." He firmly ran a hand over my wind tangled hair..._

The consistent buzzing of my phone resting in my pocket pulls me from my memories. Drawing my phone from its current position, I glance at the screen.

_Six unread messages, _flashed upon the screen. Reluctantly I opened the phone going to the messages.

_Seth: Where are you? 10:21 pm_

_Seth: ? 11:05 pm_

_Seth: Leah, text me back! PLEASE! 12:18 pm_

_Quil: Yo, where are you, Chika? Seth is flipping out! 12:19 pm_

_Jake: Leah, where have you gone? 12:19 pm_

_Jake: Damn it, Leah, when I find you! Which I will, you'll be wishing you hadn't left! 12:20 pm_

My phone buzzes once more, causing me to jump. Starring down at the screen I try to remember the number that is flashing. Suddenly, it dawns on me. The certain number is hard for me to forget, even after deleting it.

"Sam," I sigh out. Slowly, I pull the message open, hesitating to read what he has to say.

I pause trying to make sure what I've read is actually written. Blinking a couple of time, I come to find that it's actually there.

In the midst of rage, I seize the phone, my grasp tightening. I hurl the phone away from me, with an immense amount of strength. As it slams into the wall, the words that I've read, slowly etch into my mind.

_Please, come back, Leah!_

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Knowing the Truth

Chapter 4: Knowing the Truth

The light knock on my door notifies me that I've received yet another letter from Embry. Slowly, I waddle over to the front door. Grasping my protruding stomach, I slowly bend down to retrieve the semi big envelope. I push myself up, clutching my sore back for support.

I stumble over to the small chair in the living room. I plop down into the seat of the chair, relishing in the comfort it brings. I bring the envelope into the reach of my free hand. I slip a finger into the hole of the closing. Running my finger underneath the seal, the breaking of the bond fills my silent apartment. I draw the delicately folded letter from the envelope. Slowly, I unfold the letter and begin to read what Embry has said.

_Dear Lee, _

_So, how long has it been since you've 'ran off?' Five months, right? I think I'm right. Well, we've finally called of the search. Jake gave up after going up to the border of Canada. I'm extremely tired while I write this. So, sorry if some things don't make any sense. Jake has had us running extra patrols. Meaning, little sleep._

_Poor Seth is still depressed. He's coping and has been trying to hide his feelings from us. But you know how that is. He's been talking to me a lot. He trust me, you know? He has told me that he somehow feels responsible for your leaving. Poor kid. Shouldn't be beating himself up. _

_I don't know what to say about your mother. Well, she's your mother. She has been spending a lot of time with Charlie. Seth barley sees her at home anymore. He's been staying with Jake and I a bunch. I don't think he likes to be around her. Or maybe it's the fact that the house reminds him of you._

_So, how's the baby? I bet she's growing strong. Yes, I think it's a she. No, I know she's a she. When do you think you'll have her? I suppose, from what you said, that it should be anytime now. Have you thought of any names? I mean I have but I'm not going to share them with you. That's your choice. _

_I really hope everything is going well. I wish you would let me come see you, but I know you won't. So I'll respect you for that._

_Do you have any idea of when you'll be coming home? I'm just tired of having to keep your secret. Every day I feel as if someone is coming closer to knowing where you are. Also, in all honesty I m-_

A loud banging on my door, jolted me from my concentration on my letter. Keeping the letter in hand I steadily push myself up from the chair.

"Just a second," I call as I make my way over to the door. Another loud bang is heard from the door. "Hold on!" I yell, becoming slightly agitated. Who in the world would be here this early in the morning? No one knows where I live. Or at least I think no one does. Well, Embry. But he promised he wouldn't come visit me or tell.

As I reach for the door, it flies open, making a whooshing sound as it passes me. What the hell? I stop and stare at the person in my door way.

"Sam?" I ask exasperated. I feel the letter slip from my grasp, hearing it float to the floor. For a second he watches me. Studying me. His eyes stop, latching onto my stomach. Something flashes behind those eyes. Something I can't pick up on. He moves through the door way and into the small flat. "What the fuck are you doing?" For some odd reason he hasn't found the urge to speak. I steadily bend over to retrieve the letter from the ground. I extend my hand almost grasping it. But Sam sweeps in underneath me grasping the piece of paper.

I snap up as fast as I can without hurting myself, but somehow I manage to. I hiss out in pain, a hand fling up to my lower spine. "Give me that!" I demand trying to push the pain out of my mind. The small being in my uterus jolts causing me slightly a bit more hurt.

"So he has been writing you?" Sam says in a cold voice, while reading the letter.

"That's none of your damn business," I retort, lunging for my letter. He pushes me back, crumbling the paper in his hand while doing so. "Sam!" I gape, staring in awe at him. How dare he? Fiercely, he takes the waded paper and tosses it into the fire that I have burning in the fire place. I gaze at the paper as the crackling of the flames consumes the now vanishing paper.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving." I snap my head back in his direction, looking at him in disgust.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Alright, if that's how you want to be." Hastily, he lunges towards me, grabbing me underneath my waist. Before I know it I'm flung over his shoulder. Not the most ideal position to be in while in my condition.

"Sam, put me down!" I scream, pounding my fist on his back. But of course he doesn't. All I can do is sit and watch as he drags me out of my apartment, down the hall, into the elevator, down to the lobby, trough the front of the building and to my truck.

He plops me down in the passenger seat, hurriedly buckling me in. I helplessly watch as he slams the door in my face, while coming around to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"Your hair's longer. I like it that way," Sam points out while driving down the highway to La Push. I haven't given it much thought, but he's right. I don't have to cut it anymore, seeing as I'm not phasing or having to run patrol. The comment still catches me off guard, though.<p>

"What? Are you just going to act like nothing happened between us? You're married Sam! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you just seem happier with it longer," he shrugs his shoulders, starring ahead at the paved road.

"I was happier when I didn't have to be around you!" It takes every amount of my being for me not to jump out of the truck while in motion. If it weren't for being pregnant, I would've done it. But then again, if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Damn it, Leah. Are you ever going to let things be?" Sam yells, making a hand jester out in front of him towards the windshield.

"I'll let things be when you get the fuck out of my life!"

"I'm sorry, Leah. I don't think that will be happening."

"What the-? No, you can't just always be around me. You know this! And no matter how much I wanted it to happen, it never will. I understand that now. Honestly, I don't know why I even wanted a part of you in my life anyway!"

"Yes it will," Sam drops his voice very low, to a tone that has always struck fear into my being. Suddenly, as if knowing what is going on, the baby thrashes within me. I gasp out in pain, arching my back, Sam failing to notice. "No matter how far you try to run, you'll always be attached to me. A never ending bond."

"What are talking about," I stutter out, worry filling my body. My nerves don't ease the stress on the baby much either, it continues to beat inside.

"I'll always be connected to you because," removing a hand from the steering wheel, he firmly plants it on my stomach. "That's my baby, Lee-Lee."

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Seeking an Escape

Chapter 5: Seeking an Escape

_That's my baby, Lee-Lee. _The words begin to circulate around me, pulling the air from my lungs. My vision becomes blurry, space becoming limited. Soon dizziness takes over, and I find myself clutching the side of the door for support.

"_Leah? Are you alright?" _I don't acknowledge Sam's words, I just barely hear them through the haze. "_Lee, speak to me." _Finally, his voice breaks through. "Leah!"

"Stop!" I scream out, cupping my hands around my face. I can feel my body heating up, my chest heaving up and down, uncontrollably. "Pull over."

"What?" Sam asks, confused. He continues driving forward, I even think that he speeds up some.

"Pull over, Sam," I plead through gasp for air. Still he resumes driving, ignoring me. "Damn it, Sam! Pull over!"

He slams on the brakes, throwing us forward. The screeching fills my ears, immediately my hands fly up to my stomach, protecting my child. As soon as the truck is safely come to a halt on the side of the road, I bail out. Leaving the door ajar, I walk a few steps before the nausea takes over. I fling, what little I can of my torso over. Opening my mouth I let what little I have eaten exit my body, mostly it's just water. I steady myself standing back up. Sam hasn't moved from his position in the truck.

"The only reason I'm not forcing you out of my truck and walking you ass back all the way to La Push is because I shouldn't be traveling and there's no way in hell I'm driving like this," I say walking back to the truck. "So it looks as if I'm going back to La Push with your sorry ass! Anyways, I need answers."

"Leah," Sam begins to speak, as I push myself up into the cab of the truck.

"Shut the fuck up, Sam! I'm tired of you speaking. It's my turn to talk. All you will be doing is answering questions and driving."

"Lee, just let me explain," Sam begs while motioning the car back onto the highway.

"Don't call me, Lee." I take in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I know the calmer I stay the less stress will be on my baby. "Why don't you start from the begging, Sam? How did you get me somewhere alone with you?"

"That was easy enough," he replies haughtily. "You were drunk and you wanted to anyway."

"The hell I did! Why'd you even do it, Sam? Why!" So much for being calm.

"Do you really want to know? Then let me tell you. It was so easy, to lure you in. I had forgotten how easy you really were."

"To hell with you!"

"Shut it, Leah!" Instantly, I feel compelled to do so. Almost, as if he still has order over me. I know what tone is held behind his words. He just Alpha Commanded me. How the fuck can he still do it? "Let me speak. You really did look beautiful in that satin deep blue dress. It was a shame I had to shred into pieces." I begin, searching for air wanting to scream at him. But I can't. For some odd reason the Alpha Command still has its hold. "Oh Leah, how you wanted me. I could basically see the lust forming around you. The love was there too." It's not true. I know it isn't. I have no positive feelings towards the pig, only hatred. Hatred that shouldn't even be so. "You wanted me so bad. I could feel the desire behind your words. What were they? Ah, that's right. 'Sam, please. I crave you, I need you!'"

I feel as if the air around me is becoming scarce. My body is shaking, aching to phase and rip Sam's head off. But I can't let that happen. The damage it would do to the baby.

"You let me fuck you. You couldn't say no. Although, you were sad that I tore up your 'favorite thong.' And when I claimed you." Swiftly, I flew my hand up to my neck, touching the hot scar. "Yes, Dear I claimed you. You basically got down on your knees and begged me to. I couldn't say no to those gorgeous eyes. And he fact that you were letting me fuck you. Even so to where I tore you up. I had you screaming! That's why we were so far in the woods.

"It was almost like old times, Lee. Aside from that whole 'making love' shit you liked to do. You even admitted to me that, what were your exact words. Something like, 'no one has ever made me cum like this. Ever.'" Lies. Lies! They were all lies. I would've never consented to having sex with him, under any circumstances.

"Do you want to know how I pulled it off?" I snap my head over towards him, glaring at him with the most immense amount of hatred. "It was so simple. I figured out a way to push aside the imprint feelings. The only way I pulled that off was because my feelings for you never went away. I still hopelessly love you, Lee-Lee." Red begins to blur my vision, as I shake uncontrollably. The baby responds to what he is saying, the pain that its causing lets me know that it's on my side. Gently, I place a hand upon my stomach taking deep breaths. Somehow we both calm down.

"After I claimed you, it connected my bond to you. You'll always be mine, Leah. All because of one little bite. Seeing as we're connected, that just made Alpha Commanding you that much easier. I just commanded you to forget when you awoke. I just never thought of the little bump in the road." I couldn't believe how he could put so much venom behind the word 'bump' as if my baby were some piece of trash. But then again, I couldn't fathom any of the shit he was saying also.

I watched as he took in a deep breath, an evil smile forming over his lips. "Once we were finished, as you laid exhausted on the ground, you thanked me."

The pride he got from saying those few words, sent me over the edge. Somehow I broke the hold over me. But I wasn't going to speak yet.

"What's wrong, Lee? Cat got your tongue?"

"You raped me!" I yell out, glaring Sam down.

"It's not rape if you consent."

"Stop the truck."

"What? No! You're fine."

"Would you like me to puke on you? Stop, the God forsaken truck."

He does as told, but I don't budge. I just sit there letting my plan unfold. I sit there praying to my ancestors for any guidance that they can give.

"Get out of the fucking truck, Leah!" Sam yells, causing the baby to jolt inside me. I whimper out in pain.

"I can't move," I gasp out, barely whispering.

I watch as Sam throws the door open, then slams it as soon as he's out. As he walks behind the truck and out of sight, I absorb as much strength as I can. Hastily, I push myself over to the driver's side. With ease, surprisingly, I'm situated. Talking a deep breath to remain calm I yank the truck into drive. I slam on the accelerator, leaving Sam in the dust.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whisper out, knowing his spirit has helped me.

Suddenly, all of what has just happen hits me. My vision becomes blurry, as tears stream down my face. I gasp for air, trying to regain my composure. But instead I just break down more.

What the hell have I done to deserve this?

* * *

><p>The truck screeches to a stop, on the edge of the Call's driveway. I fling the door open, almost falling out of the truck. I run to the front door as fast as I can for being in, what I assume is my third trimester.<p>

Without caring to knock on the door, I barge through. Thankfully, Embry is on the couch. He jolts up. Before I have taken three steps he is right in front of me. His eyes run across me, starring at me tear stained cheeks.

"Leah what's wrong?" Embry frantically asks, placing a firm hand upon my shoulder. "Leah, speak to me."

"Embry," I stutter out, clenching my eyes shut and shaking my head.

"Leah, look at me," Embry gently places a hand below my chin, raising it slightly so he can see my face. Tenderly, he sweeps his finger tips underneath my eyes, ridding my cheeks of the tears that I have failed to notice that have fallen. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sam's the father!" I wail out, running a hand beneath my nose where snot has run down to my top lip. "Sam's the father, Embry."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6: Remembrance

Chapter 6: Remembrance

_I continue to run throughout the darkness. The trees cloud my path as I hastily run past them. Suddenly, I'm caught. My breaths are jagged as I think it is him who has trapped me.. I realize that my dress is strung on a limb. I pull on the fabric, trying to break free. Successfully I do so, ripping the dress in the process. _

_My heart is ringing in my ears, I'm trying to push myself faster. Now I regret the drinks I consumed. My breathe heaves up in down as I hear the crackling of the leaves behind me._

_He's coming for me._

_"I love that you're making this a game, Lee. All the more pleasurable. You always were a tease," he yells from behind. The thing is that I'm not teasing him. "Run all you want, Lee-Lee. Soon enough you'll be mine."_

_I don't understand his reestablished fascination with me. He's married to Emily. He imprinted on Emily! Everything I thought I knew was false. _

_Sam wants me._

_I push my legs harder and faster. I know I've gone past my human limit of forty miles an hour. The only thing keeping me free of his grasp is the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My legs are burning, dying for an escape. I try to take in a gulp of air, but realize the attempt is a loss._

_I cut across into a small open area of the forest. I dare not look back afraid that he isn't far behind. I need not look back because I know exactly where he is. _

_The trees rustle and I try not to stumble. But I know I'm defeated._

_Two arms wrap around me pulling me into a hard chest. I'm forced to face him. I try to shove, trying to evade his grasp. Yet he's stronger than me._

_It's no use, I'm trapped._

_"Now don't fight, Leah. It'll only make things worse," he whispers upon my neck. "Tell me you want me."_

_"Never you fucking cunt!" I yell, spitting on his face._

_He runs his hands down my legs, underneath my dress. Starring in my eyes he orders me to do so again. This time I fail._

_"I want you," I say, trying not to puke through his gag order. _

_"No, that won't do. Say it like you mean it." I refuse, not giving him what he wants. "Now!" But I'm forced to do so anyway._

_"Oh God, I want you, Sam!"_

_"Very good. That's what I like. Keep up with the cooperation and this will be just as fun for you as it is for me." The sick pig! I would never again consent to sex with the bastard._

_His hands fool around with the little fabric that is left on my skin. In an instant it's gone, lost in the forest with my pride. _

_"I've forgotten how lovely your assets are, dear," he admits starring at my bare chest. His hands roam over my body and I find his lips pressed to my neck. He's trailing kisses down my chest, then immediately he stops. His lips brush across my ear as he enters another request, "Tell me what you like." I don't answer, hoping he'll give up. "Oh, that's right I remember." I gasp, desperately hoping that the pain will end soon. He takes my gasp as me begging, meaning more motivation for him._

_His lips move from my skin as he braces his teeth against my neck. His teeth latch down. Abruptly, they're sinking farther and farther into my skin. I cry out in agony, but he takes it a pleasure. He begins sucking at the wound, causing more hurt. _

_I fall to the ground from the pain of the bite. Suddenly, he's atop of me, starring at me with a smirk plastered on his face. He runs his hands down to the seam of my thong interlacing his fingers through it. _

_"Such a pretty little thing. It's a shame that I have to get rid of it." There's something underlining in his voice._

_"No!" I protest. "It's my favorite!" I hope I've bought myself sometime so I can flee. But of course I haven't. _

_With a flick of his wrist he's ripped the cloth. I watch as it floats through the wind and into the trees. _

_Pinning my shoulders down he hovers over me. Before plunging into me he fixes himself. I clench my eyes shut hoping it's all a dream that I have yet to wake up from._

_He moans, as he digs hard and fast into me. I feel the blood sliding down my legs. Silently, tears stream down to my chin as he groans "Leah, Leah!" _

"Leah, Leah!"

My eyes flash open to see Embry beside me. A firm hand is placed on my shoulder, the other sliding from my side down to his own. I examine his body crouched beside the bed that I've fallen asleep on. I can vaguely make out the expression on his face, but I can tell from the aura around us that he's concerned.

"Leah, what were you dreaming about?" Embry asks, running a hand across my cheek. For a second I get caught up in the warm caress. I soon push it aside, trying to make sense of my nightmare.

"It was a dream?" I choke out in a voice that is hoarse from what I guess was the cause of screaming.

"Well, I guess not. More of a nightmare, seeing as it made you cry." Immediately, I turn my head from him ashamed that he has seen me crying. "Don't be embarrassed, Leah. It's something that has affected you. You're going through a lot of shit!" He pauses taking a deep breath. "It was Sam, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I say barley above a whisper.

"Leah, just know that I'm here for you," I turn my head finding his dark eyes. Looking at him I know that each word he says is filled with truth. "I'll listen to anything you have to say. But that doesn't mean you can't stop me from finding that bastard and ripping his fucking head off!"

"Trust me, I'd love to do the same," I sigh, running a hand across my damp cheek. I place my hands in my lap and fiddle with my fingers until I find my voice. "It wasn't really a dream. More of a nightmare. It was about the night that- his wedding night." I bite my lip trying to force the word vomit out. "It was just remembering. All that he did. I finally broke the hold that he had on me. Then all of it flooded my mind as soon as it got the opportune chance. Embry, Sam raped me! I begged him not to. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, but he caught me. Sam claimed me. Sam still loves me!"

Suddenly, I gasp as pain rips through my abdomen. I clinch my eyes shut hissing from the agony. Never would I ever thought I would go through such pain. It always seemed to happen when Sam was mentioned.

I pry open my eyes as a scorching hand is placed upon my stomach. Instantly, the pain ceases. My eyes widen as I stare at Embry. I draw my eyes across his arm to his hand then back up to his face. A small smile creeps up my face as I say, "I think it likes you."

"Of course she likes me. I'm sort of a ladies' man."

"Bullshit, Embry. You are not."

"Really? Then explain how I have two beautiful women in my bed." I roll my eyes at him as his arrogance begins to grow, But I know that it's not all haughtiness. He really means it.

"No, Embry. I think it knows who you are. Maybe she can sense how I feel about you."

There's a pause as Embry gets closer to me. I feel his breath cross my face. "How do you feel about me?" He asks in a low whisper only I can hear. He's completely serious. Before I can answer he inched closer to me. I don't back up. I slightly tilt my head forward, near touching Embry. I let out a shaky breath, my eyes locked within his. He wraps a hand around the small of my neck, keeping the gaze. "It's all going to be okay," he reassures me. "I promise." For a moment I forget everything that's happened. Only focusing on how close his lips are to mine. Just one slight movement and our lips will meet.

The click of his door is heard as a hand is wrapped around it. Hastily, he hops up and is on his feet in a moment. He meets the intruder at the door, guarding him from seeing me. Whoever it is, is breathing hard. As soon as he speaks I know who he is.

"Embry, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Embry asks in a low voice.

"That Sam left and found Leah. Please, tell me it's true. I have to know. I want my sister back. I really miss her. Please, tell me it's not some damn lie." I'm on my feet making my way to the door. Surprisingly, Seth hasn't noticed that I'm here. He's probably too concerned about the truth to realize it.

"Seth," I stammer from behind Embry.

Embry steps aside letting my brother through the door. Wide eyed he pushes past the door, swooping me up in a great big bear hug. The hugs that I've missed and hardly ever receive. A smile that is plastered on my brothers features as, he ruffles my hair then gently kisses my forehead.

"Shit, Leah! Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I-" I begin, but he's found the answer before I can tell him. His eyes are fixed on my stomach. I watch in fear as his pupils dilate and he begins shaking. His wolf threatening to take control.

Through gritted teeth Seth manages to get out one sentence before backing out into the hall.

"Who the fuck raped you?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Occurrences

Chapter 7: Unexpected Occurrences

I clasp my hand around the gold cool knob of the door. I gently twist it open, peaking around the corner. I'm glad to see that my brother is back to himself, still wearing the same ensemble as earlier.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I ask with a tint of knowing behind my words. Seth gently smiles at me as I wade past Embry, over to my brother. He outstretches his arms as soon as I'm in reach. As I'm pulled into his firm chest, I know realize how much he's changed. Not just his physical appearance, but his mannerisms too. Seth is a man.

"I'm sorry," Seth mumbles out, running a hand in a circle upon my back. "Will you answer my question now, Lee?"

I take a deep breath knowing that it's going to be so much harder for me to tell Seth than anyone. But sometimes the truth is hard to swallow. I might as well tell him the truth then trying to guard him from it. Seth isn't a boy anymore.

"Sam," is all I manage to get out against his rigid chest. He pulls away, starring astonished at me.

"What?" Seth asks, bewildered at the thought. I know he has heard me. Seth has the most acute hearing out of any of the shifters. He's extremely thought. As a boy Seth had always looked up to Sam. Even after the break up I knew he did. Seth tried to hide the fondness he had for him, to comfort me. Yet it stayed. Until now.

Although, I'm not sure he believes it.

"It was Sam, Seth. I know you don't want to believe it. But you have to trust me. I would never lie to you. You know that, right?" He doesn't answer me. He seems to be contemplating the truth behind my words. I press my hand upon his cheek. Immediately, his eyes flash up to meet mine. "You and Embry are the only support I have left." I let my hand linger, before pulling it away. Seth grasps my hand prior to it returning to my side.

"Leah, your hand is cool," he gasps out, starring at me with concern.

"Is it? I haven't noticed. I think it's a side effect to the pregnancy." I pull my hair from the side of my neck, I turn to face him. "See, it's still in the midst of turning into a scar."

Suddenly, I realize that I've just given Seth yet another reason to phase. I hurriedly clasp my hand over the bite marks.

"He. Fucking. Claimed. You." But it's not a question. We've all seen the mark. He knows exactly what it means.

"Seth, please." I step forward towards his shaking frame. Two hands grasp around my waist, pulling me back. Embry protectively places himself in front of me.

"Stay back," he orders, keeping his gaze focused on my brother.

"That bastard will never lay another hand on you, Leah." Seth hunches down, near to letting his wolf take control. His breathes become heavy as he begins to snarl. There's no stopping him now. The change is too far in. "I'm going to-" But Seth's words are cut short. In one swift motion Embry shoves Seth into the air, as the splitting of clothes and lengthening of bones fills the room.

A substantially, sandy colored wolf takes my brothers place. Snarls rip through his teeth, while I stare into his inhumane eyes. As soon as he's spotted me, they soften. Something trails down my legs and the world begins to spin.

All I can make out before falling to the ground in darkness is my brother phasing back, screaming my name.

* * *

><p>Something ice cold comes into contact with my skin, my eyes slowly coming into focus. Beeping begins to feel my ears, a slow steady rate. As I realize where I am and whose hand is placed upon my head, the beeping becomes erratic.<p>

"Leah," a soft angelic familiar man's voice rings in my ears. Carlisle's face comes into view as he hovers over me. I turn away from him not wanting to look at him. Instead, I stare at the Iv laced into my arm, pumping unknown fluids into my body.

"What happened?" I coldly ask.

"You experienced a Placenta Previa," Immediately, my gaze is fixated on him. "It's a rare condition that can occur in the second or third trimester of pregnancy. The cause is when the placenta-"

"Lies low in the uterus covering the cervix. That's why it didn't hurt when I began bleeding." I pause, talking in my present state. "Why am I not in labor? Is the baby okay?" The beeping goes up as my chest heaves up and down.

"It's alright. Everything is alright. You're stable and so is the baby. But we do need to keep an eye on you, Leah. I've place another monitor on the baby. Right now the child is completely calm. Please try to keep you heart rate down. There's no need to add anymore stress that there already has been." I watch as Dr. Cullen strides over to the small IV bag beside my bed. He pulls a syringe from a side table. My eyes widen as he plunges the needle into the bag filling it with what little fluid is in the chamber.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to sleep," are the last words I hear from him before slipping into the darkness once again.

* * *

><p>Sweat drizzles down my neck, as I lung up gasping for air. Immediately, someone is at my side stroking on my damp hair. Someone I never thought would be here. Someone I know who is liable to hate me for the condition I'm in.<p>

"Mom?" I gasp out between heavy breaths.

"Leah. Sweetheart," Mom says in a tender voice that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Mom, I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. I-"

"Sh. It's all alright. I understand. Everything is going to be alright."

A sudden pain rips through my abdomen. I arch my back in response, hissing from the pain. The sweat forms again across my skin. The door flies open as Dr. Cullen and Embry rush through. The beeping begins to speed up as another enters along with it. I watch as Dr. Cullen mumbles something to my mom. She shakes her head, coming back to my side.

"Now!" He directs her, pointing towards the door

"Embry," I choke out in a small voice.

Instantly, he's by my side stroking my hair while holding my hand. "I'm right here, Leah." I fix my eyes on him, trying to focus on one thing to calm down. I feel the blood starting to drain from my head as I become dizzy. Blackness once again begins to cloud my eyes. But I don't let it consume me. Carlisle mutters something to Embry that I don't pick up on. "Leah," Embry grabs a hold of my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "Look at me. You need to stay awake. Focus on me, Leah."

The beeping becomes louder. I can't seem to focus on anything. The darkness begins to take over again and this time I don't think I'll win. I turn my head to see that my mom hasn't left. Somebody opens the door, pulling her from the room.

Before she's gone she blurts out the two words I never thought I'd hear her say. "I'm sorry, Leah. I never wanted anything like this to happen."

Everything blurs into one. The pain ripping through my body, the yelling, the pain killers flowing through my body and my fretful thoughts. All falling into the darkness.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8: Rewards

Chapter 8: Rewards

_"I'm going to tell Emily, Sam!" I yell, making my anger evident. "She has a right to know!"_

_"You can't tell her," Sam states, eerily calm. Something isn't right._

_"I most certainly can and I will!"_

_"No, darling, you can't." I watch as he takes a stride towards me. I quickly back up towards the wall. The look held in his eyes is causing me to become frightful. Something is definitely not right with this man._

_"What do you mean? You have no control over me. Don't think I'm going to let you stand in my way!"_

_"I'm not standing in your way, Lee. You can't tell her because-" he pauses, drawing out the moment. _

_"Because what!" He's starting to try my patience. There's a look held in his eyes that I can't read. Quite frankly it's scarring the shit out of me. _

_"Because she's dead." He says a smirk planted on his lips as he comes closer to me. He's near to pressing me against the wall. "I killed her."_

_I try to speak but no words will come. It's as if I have lost my voice._

_Abruptly, my back is against the wall. Sam is inches from me. His arms block any hope of escape._

_I'm shaking and wanting to scream._

_He bends down running his hands down my side. His lips are inches away from my small stomach. _

_"Don't worry, Sam Jr. Daddy's here." I watch as he stands. His hands find my cheeks. and then they begin to tangle with my hair. "But we have to get rid of a little problem first." Abruptly, my hands fly up to my stomach to protect my baby. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm not going to be hurting Sam Jr. It's you!"_

_Sam's hands clasp around my throat choking off my screams._

"Leah," a voice calls, breaking little trough the haze I'm caught in. Continuously, screams escape my lips. "Leah, snap out of it!" Embry orders as his hands are clasped upon my shoulders.

Sweat is damp across my skin. I notice a dull pain in my abdomen that is starting to ebb. I let out a shaky breath when I notice the blood stained shirt Embry is sporting. My eyes snap down to my- flat stomach. With shaky hands I lift up the blanket that is covering me. I drop the blanket as soon as I notice the wound running across the lowest part of my stomach shrinks into a scar.

"Where's my baby?" I ask frantically, trying to control my breathing. "Embry where is- where-"

"Sh," Embry hushes, running his hand across my hair, gently tucking a strand behind my ear. "Everything is alright. Seth has her right now. I'll go get her."

I eagerly watch as Embry leaves the room. After for what feels like an hour he's back with a bundle in his hands. Embry smiles at my expression. I nearly jump out of my skin with excitement.

"Here's-" Embry says pausing as he sits down beside me. "Well, what have you decided to name this precious girl?"

"Embry Kiowa Callwater," the name rolls off of my tongue. I snap my head up from my beautiful child, realizing what I have just said. "Clearwater, I meant Clearwater." I correct. Embry chuckles, giving me a light smile. "Embry Kiowa Clearwater, but she'll go by Kiowa."

"Leah?"

"Hum?" I look up catching Embry's gaze.

"Why did you name her after me?" He asks, his dark stormy eyes searching my own.

* * *

><p>"Embry," I slowly get up walking to him. I gently lay a hand upon his shoulder as he continues to glance out the glass window, that takes up the length of the wall, at the darkened forest. "Why are you so quiet?"<p>

He flinches as he notices that I'm by him. His head snaps to me then back into the depths of the woods.

"I'm contemplating."

"Contemplating what?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Well, the beginning is always a good place."

"I'm thinking about how to handle things. I'm trying to figure out how to tell you that Seth told you're mom about what happened. I'm wondering if she's going to tell the Tribal Council. If she won't, I will! And I'm contemplating the ways to kill that mother fucking bastard. I know I want to kill him slowly so he can feel the pain you went through. I-" Embry begins to shake. I've never seen him not have control over his anger. Quite frankly, it's scaring me a bit.

"Embry," I say softly, trying to calm him.

"Every time you look at her you're going to be reminded of what he fucking did to you!"

"Embry!"

A long silence lingers trough the air.

"Leah, I'm- I didn't-"

"Hush-" He sighs running his fingers through his shortly cropped hair. He looks down at his feet ashamed. "Do you know what I'll be reminded of when I look at her?" I pull his face up, running my hand down his cheek. I let it linger on his chest as I continue. "You. I'll be reminded of you, Embry. It's amazing how much she favors you. Even in her mannerisms. It's so strange, you could be her father. Really, you could. I've been trying to figure it out and I finally have. It's because- well- It's because you're Sam's half brother. I know you hate to admit it. But you're the one thing to come out of this that's good." I take in a deep breath, trying to force the words out. "Embry, you're the greatest thing that has came out of this. You've been by my side from the very beginning and I want you to continue to be by my side. Embry, I want you to be a father to Kiowa. I know you want to, I see the way you look at her. I'm just a mess, and I'm going to need a whole hell of a lot of help. I know you'll be here to help me. God, I'm so fucked up!" Finally, I shove out the words that I've been holding back for so long. "Embry, I need someone to love me, despite my mistakes. For who I am. A total-"

Suddenly, I stop talking noticing how close Embry is to me. I run the hand that's on his chest up to his neck. I let the other hand slide to his chest. Slowly, his hands wrap around my back as he pulls me closer to him. His breath runs across my face. I glance up at his slightly parted lips. Then I glance up at his eyes that are looking down on me. I blink moving my eyes once more to his lips. I gently shut my eyes as he leans into kiss me. I hear his heart beat speed up. Maybe I'm just hearing mine in my ears. I haven't even realized how long it's been since I kissed someone. Our tongues' barley slide across each other before he's pulled away.

"I've been contemplating that too," he whispers afraid someone will hear. I smile up at him. "And Leah," he slides his hand up to my cheek. "I love you, completely the way you are."

TBC


	10. Chapter 9: Hell Breaking Loose

tinkerpooh505: And I missed your reviews. Sorry, I didn't update fast enough for you. Life has been hell. :p Thanks! The MY precious made me smile. This is your precious.

blackwater333: :)

Jada91: Oh, trust me, he'll get punishment!

vampiregurl: Thanks! That means a lot!

SethsMYwolf: Yes, he does!

BB-Waters: Yes! And I updated again. :) Thanks for loving it!

IBTeri: Oh, Sam will be punished, honey! He won't be forgiven.

GothChiq80: Thank you! That's very sweet and means a lot to me. :)

roxymari.28: Thank you for understanding. Thank you. They would make a cute little family. ;)

Thanks again for all of your reviews and continuous support! I don't think this is a really good chapter. Sorry if it's short. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Hell Breaking Loose <span>

Sitting upon the wooden rocking chair in the small nursery, or what was becoming one, I gently rocked Kiowa to sleep. I continue to hum the lullaby that my father used to sing to me. Kiowa's small forest green with hints of brown eyes become heavy and I can tell it's hard for her to keep awake. I can't remember all of the words from the lullaby because it's in Quileute, granted I should know the language, but being my stubborn self I refused to learn. Yet I don't forget the melody, I can't. It's etched in the depths of my mind.

I run my hand across what little hair she has. I hear the door creak open, but I don't remove my glance from Kiowa.

"She's just fell asleep," I say as I hear footsteps nearing me. I await a reply, but don't receive one. Glancing up I realize it's not who I thought. Immediately, I jump up clutching Kiowa to my chest. My heart starts to race and I try to contain my anger. "What the hell are you doing here, Sam?" I barley choke out.

"I wanted to see our beautiful daughter," he slurs out. His hair is strewn out everywhere. From what I can tell from the stench and evidence on his shirt he's been at a drinking. I become a little frightened by the blood stains on his white tank. They're not his. But what scares the hell out of me is the crazed look in his eyes. He stumbles towards me, reaching out for Kiowa.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Sam." I bring Kiowa closer to me, as if it's even possible.

"It's not your house. It's Embry's. What's he told you? That he'll help you? Care for you? Love you? And you're listing to his lies. He's just saying those things so you'll fuck him!" He's yelling and before I know it Kiowa is awake. She begins to wail at the top of her lungs.

"Leave Sam!" I demand, pointing to the door. "Get the hell out of my life!" I'm trying to control my anger, but the beast inside me is slightly overcoming my self control. But somehow I think it knows not to emerge for Kiowa's sake.

"Oh, Leah, baby. It's not that easy. You just wait he'll fuck you and then leave you when you have his child. But not me. I'm here to help you."

"Fuck off!"

"Just let me see her. Lee. One glance, one touch."

"Never, you bastard!"

He lunges forward towards me. I turn guarding Kiowa from him, as his hand flies up. A loud crack fills my ears as the lights blur. Suddenly, I'm on the ground, Kiowa three feet away from me. My head throbs as blood trickles down my face. I crawl forward towards my screaming child.

Sam grabs hold of my legs, dragging me across the carpet. He flips me onto my back, his hands begin to claw at my shorts. He looks at me, a smirk plastered on his face. I spit onto his face, attempting to pull away.

He throws my shoulders down, his body over powering mine. I scream before his hands choke off my attempt at saving my child. He continues to press harder upon my neck, I begin to cough trying to grasp air. I can't move as I feel my spirit slipping away from me. Tears slide down my cheeks as my vision fades in and out of darkness. He grasp tightens and all I can think about is Kiowa, Seth, Mom, Quil, Jacob, Embry, and even Emily.

The door flies open, Sam knocked off of me. I inhale sharply catching my breath. Before I can think of anything else, I run to my child. I lift her from the floor and into my arms. Quickly, I examine her body for any injuries. From what I can tell she's perfectly fine, just extremely frightened. I know it wasn't by luck. No, it was my father's spirit watching over her. Over us.

"How dare you touch her! How dare you!" Embry furiously slams Sam against the wall. Sam struggles in Embry's grasp, but surprisingly Embry is stronger.

"I was saving her the hurt that you would cause." Sam smiles insanely at Embry. I watch as Embry rears back punching Sam in the face. I try to console Kiowa, but it seems no use seeing as I can hardly control myself. Embry releases his hold upon Sam.

"Come on," Embry bears his chest, challenging Sam. "Let's see if you're a real man!"

Sam lunges forward aiming towards Embry's nose. Embry blocks his hit before slamming his fist into Sam's jaw. Embry continues to hit him. A second time, then a third. Sam's on the floor of the nursery, blood is all over him.

It seems as Embry can't be contained anymore. My breath hitches as he continues to punch Sam. I can hear the fast beating heart of Embry and the slow one of Sam. The madness needs to stop.

"Embry, stop!" He doesn't hear me. "Please, Embry, there's no use in killing him! Embry, stop!" But there's no use, Embry is far too gone. I become too distraught to think. Consumed with exhaustion, I collapse to my knees. Tears of rage a horror begin to fall as sobs rack my shoulders.

"Embry!" I hear Jacob yell from down the hall. Within seconds to spare Jacob, Quil, and Seth are all attempting to pull Embry off of Sam. Eventually they do. He is still blinded with rage for them to let him go. Jacob takes hold of the Embry. He turns him to face him and tries to calm him down. I see the fight behind Jacob's eyes not to Alpha command him, but he knows he has to. "Embry, calm down!"

Suddenly, Embry is back to his senses. He looks at Quil and Seth picking up the drunk and beaten Sam.

Sam stutters something out that I can't pick up on. Seth faces him, giving him a pop to his cheek, causing him to pass out.

Embry stumbles over to me. He stares at me with an ashamed face. He drops to his knees in front of me, hanging his head. I touch my fingers to his chin to lift it up. His dark eyes are glossy with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurts out, tears falling from his shameful eyes.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: The Tribal Trial

Again, I am extremely sorry! I hope you all enjoy! :) Please tell me what you think. This was kind of thrown together at the last minute. Sorry that it's so short too!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: The Tribal Trial<span>

Taking in a deep breath I arose from the brass bed with a squeak. I strode over to Embry, who was staring blankly into the depths of the forest. I extended my arm placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He jumped from shock of my touch which drew him out of his haze.

"Are you alright?" I casually asked knowing something was off by the way he was acting.

"Yes. Are you?" Embry replied. I gave him a small smile for his answer. He turned glancing down at me with his dark chocolate, confused, emotion stirring eyes. He calmly clutched both of my shoulders stating, "Leah, Sam won't be here much longer. He won't be in anyone's lives anymore." He pauses before continuing on. "He won't be in our lives."

"Our lives." I state, but it sounds more like a question.

"Yes, Leah. Our lives." He pauses again, getting down on one knee. "If you'll have it that way." I still have not come to realize what he's doing. He snakes his hand in his pocket holding a small circular object. "Leah Marie Clearwater, will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth and do the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

><p>I scan the numerous faces surrounding me that are dimly lit by the fire blazing in the center of the circle. The tribal meeting hasn't gone under way yet. We are still waiting for one important piece of this disjointed puzzle.<p>

Leaves crunch under heavy feet behind me as he approaches his trial. The final piece of the puzzle. The culprit of my horror for many months. Sam.

I feel a chill go up my spine as he passes me. He gets closer to me than I would ever like. Embry flips his head towards him glaring him down while placing a firm reassuring hand on my shoulder. Still it's not enough to ease my discomfort. My hands begin to shake. Vomit rises in my throat. Nerves are surging through my whole body. Embry hurriedly clutches my hand. Immediately, I'm put at some ease.

Sam takes a seat by Emily who has a worried and confused look plastered on her face.

Old Quil, Billy, and my mother are at the head of the circle, or the best of the head of a circle there can be. Old Quil speaks first.

"Sam Uley you are charged on the offence of rapping Leah Clearwater. You committed adultery on not only your wife but your imprint! This is the example you choose to set for the followers in your pack. This is treacherous! How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He demands sounding like his Alpha Command.

"You do not have the privilege of using your Alpha Command. You are no longer Alpha of your pack. You are no longer a part of a pack. You're lying, too. Tell the truth and it'll be a whole lot easier." Billy orders.

"Is that true, Sam?" Emily ask her eyes glistening with tears.

Turning to her without an ounce of remorse he stated, "Yes. It's true." He turned to the council and spoke towards them. "I raped her! The little slut liked it though so you can't call it rape."

I was done with his shit! I couldn't take it anymore. I shouldn't be afraid of him. Not anymore. I arose from my seat and headed towards him. Embry was hot on my heals.

"You fucking liar." I growled low from in my chest. "It was rape! There was no consent! I hope you burn in hell, Sam."

Before I knew it Embry was pulling me back to my seat. Turning me around he gripped my arms hard and stared into my eyes. "Are you going to calm down? We don't need any more fights."

Rolling my eyes I nodded and sat back down. I took in a deep breath and remembered that I had a baby back home that Seth was taking care of and it was in my best interest to learn to be calmer and stop acting on impulses. I took in another long gulp of air and awaited the verdict.

"Sam," my mother began. "You must leave the reservation. If you return you know what is to happen. Death by your own pack. Well, really what once was your pack." She stated in a cut throat tone. Never had I seen her been so harsh. "Emily you are welcome to stay if you agree to divorce Sam. You'll get the home and all the belongings." Emily shook her head in agreement smiling through her tears that were streaming down her face. "Jacob you are the overall Alpha now. The packs will run as one again."

Wolf calls were heard from the pack members as everyone was pleased that justice was served.

"Now," my mother glanced at me a smile gracing her face. "I believe we have a wedding to be planning for."


End file.
